The Start Of Something New
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Reborn is the greatest hitman in the world after all... Wait, what? He was captured? Lambo must be seeing things. Mild shonen-ai; adult Reborn/16 years old Lambo
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive all the the grammar mistakes. :/ I know that my English is horrible, but I love KHR and I'd love to share this story with everyone here. This is my first KHR fanfiction.

Katekyo Hitman Rebon belongs to Amano Akira. I do not own them.

* * *

_Italics_ – thoughts

**The Start Of Something New **

Chapter 1

Reborn inhaled the strong aroma of his cup of coffee before he sipped it slowly, savouring the bittersweet taste that lingered on his tongue. The hitman looked out of the window, enjoying the view as much as he could before this peacefulness disappears. After all, he knew that he wasn't the only one from Vongola to be on this plane. He was pretty sure that a certain stupid cow followed him _secretively_, although it's not much of a secret anymore; either because said cow isn't good enough to cover his own presence, or because he had experienced this many times already. He just hoped that the cow wouldn't disturb him. _Die, Reborn!_ He could already hear Lambo's annoying voice in his head. The cup of coffee was collected by the stewardess in whom Reborn thought had her top revealed more than it should be. Not to mention that she gave him a wink and a smile before leaving Reborn to smirk, and he proceeded to take a nap, hoping that nothing disturbs him while he rests.

* * *

_Damn!_ Lambo searched around the airport, but there was clearly no sign of Reborn. _I've lost him._ He tried focusing on those wearing a clean cut tuxedo and a fedora, but it seemed like Reborn had successfully cut off his trail. _Gotta … stay … calm …_ He wanted to cry, but then he snapped from his thoughts and took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "It's alright, I've got the hotel address that Tsuna booked for him!" _Or should I say, US_? "Gyahahahah wait for me Reborn! I'm coming!"

He got into a cab, showing the driver the name of the hotel as his evil little mind thought of how to surprise Reborn when he'll see the hitman later. Well, probably Lambo did change a little. It used to be _How should I kill him? Using grenades? Should I put explosives under his pillow?_ And now it became How _should I surprise him? Should I sneak into his room and crawl onto his bed while he was sleeping? Should I hide all of the milk and grapes in the fridge so that he couldn't find it? _

"Hmmm… But Reborn wouldn't care about grapes and milk anyway… What should I do…" The boy with cow-printed shirt stared out of the window.

"We've reached the destination, sir."

Lambo observed the huge, high class-looking hotel in front of him but a certain familiar figure caught his attention. "Reborn!"

He was about to pay for his cab fees, but he saw the hitman getting into another available cab.

"Mister," Lambo told his cab driver, "Please follow the cab over there." He pointed at the cab that Reborn got onto, and the cab driver pressed the accelerator. Lambo knotted his eye brows. "Just where are you going, Reborn?" He tried figuring out the places that Reborn would have been interested. _Bistro? Coffee shop? Or he's meeting up with the targets of his mission? Or maybe Reborn is meeting up with an old friend? After all he had alliances from all over the world… _

The cab stopped in front of a restaurant and Reborn got down from his cab. Lambo followed suit; he didn't want to lose track of Reborn anymore. He figured that this is the place where Reborn was supposed to meet up with the so-called dangerous assassins that Tsuna mentioned to him before. He'd known Reborn for so long, and he was very sure that Reborn wouldn't be interested in the food from this place. Thus, the only possible answer was that his targets were inside of this restaurant.

"_I can let you go with Reborn, but-" _

"_Wait, Vongola," Lambo interrupted, "I'm not going with him. I'm __following__ him, without him noticing." _

"_Alright, fine. But Lambo, you have to promise me one thing," Tsuna reluctantly said. "Do not follow Reborn when he's meeting up with the assassins. This group of people is dangerous, and that's why I've assigned Reborn to deal with them."_

"_What are these people up to?"_

"_Lambo," Tsuna said firmly, "Just promise me, or I will not let you go." _

"_Alright, alright," Lambo said, "You have my words, Vongola." _

_Tsuna trusted Lambo, knowing that he wouldn't break his promise. After all, the cow child had grown so much. Still a crybaby, but nonetheless he had matured a little compared to his five year old self._

"_Have a safe trip." _

Reborn entered the restaurant casually, although Lambo realized that the hitman's hands were ready to grab his revolver when the time comes. Probably because he had always tailed Reborn when he doesn't have any mission (Tsuna only assigned simple missions to him), he became accustomed to Reborn's every move and actions. Lambo moved to a nearby wall and found a comfortable spot to lean on while waiting for Reborn to complete his mission. "Dangerous assassins, huh? They'd be no match for Reborn." He smiled. "After all, Reborn is very strong." He snapped out of his thoughts. "Why do I sound like I'm very proud of him? Goodness." He clenched his fists, "I'll be a great hitman one day and beat him!"

It seemed like a commotion started in the restaurant, because a few girls ran out of the restaurant screaming, followed by a crowd of people gushing out of the place. _Seems like it started already,_ Lambo noted. He took a grape flavoured candy from his pocket and popped one into his mouth. He was about to pop in a second one but then he saw a group of people, wearing decent dress shirts and suits just like Reborn rushing out of the restaurant. He was puzzled as why those people with decent looking authority were acting out of character. I mean, they should be having a calmer demeanor like Reborn, right? They should have presented themselves in a more proper way, just like what gentlemen should do, and not rush and push against people just to get out of the restaurant.

Just then he thought his eyes had deceived him. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, just like how he'd enjoy tricking Reborn.

He saw one of men from the supposingly-gentlemen-looking group of people carrying an unconscious body out of the restaurant.

He stared at the unconscious body being stuffed into a van before all of the members of the assassination group entered the van, and his own body seemed paralyzed.

He recognized the fedora of the unconscious man.

The van drove off.

His candy fell off from his fingers.

The fedora was Reborn's.

"…" Lambo gaped. "Im-Impossible…" His eyes widened. _Reborn… fell into the hands of the enemy?!_

* * *

His instincts told him to tail the mysterious van, and he ended up in front of a rundown building. "This place freaks the hell out of me," Lambo commented, "If Kokuyo Land is freaky, then this place is ten times worse." He stopped in his tracks and checked his cellpho- Wait. Battery low. "I should head back to the hotel and call Tsu-" … but the cab left the place already. He sighed. "Seems like I'll have to inspect this place by myself." He touched his horns and made sure that he had his Vongola ring with him.

"It's weird," Lambo's shoes making no noise at all as he walked around the building cautiously, "Where are all those people?"

For the first time, he felt distant from Reborn. For the first time, he was afraid. The thought of losing Reborn had never crossed his mind. It was Reborn who had always acted like hero and protected everyone. It's was Reborn whom everyone would rely on.

He had always chased Reborn around, throwing grenades at the older man but ended up hurting himself.

He had always wanted to surpass the world's greatest hitman.

Lambo clenched his teeth, "I will not let anyone kill Reborn. He is only allowed to die in my han- What?!" The tile that he was stepping on split into half, revealing an opening. He fell into the deep hole awaiting him, feeling the pull of gravity as he lost consciousness.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I know it's impossible for Reborn to get caught. But hey, maybe the hitman has something planned behind out backs?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter contains a little bit of torture on one of the characters.

_Italics_ – thoughts

**The Start Of Something New **

Chapter 2

"Ughh," Lambo felt his skin burning up. _Must have been hurt due to the friction when I fell right into the hole. _He sat up properly and inspected his wounds. Apparently his top was taken away, leaving him only in his trousers. His body was soaked wet as well, and not to mention that he was trapped in a cage which was weird, because it looked like a bird cage, but it's not hanging on the ceiling and instead it's trapping Lambo like how people trap cockroaches under an overturned cup. And yeah, he felt like a cockroach right now; there were three grumpy, evil looking men looking down at him.

_Gosh, Reborn! Where are you?!_

"Looks like we've found another one, and he's awake," the first man said. _Another one?_ _So Reborn was definitely brought to this place. _

"He's handsome, isn't he? He's definitely my cup of tea." Lambo was almost certain that this fat, second man that spoken was the most perverted one out of the three.

"Don't you dare to do anything," the last man said, "I'm sure you do not want to face our boss when he's furious."

_Thank God the third man was more sensible, _Lambo thought. _Yes, yes, touch me and you'll die. My horns are made for close-ranged battle after al- Wait!_ His fingers searched for his horns but to his dismay, he felt only soft, black locks of hair. _Ring taken away as well, huh? Seems like these people know a lot about Vongola. I've underestimated them. _

"Looking for these?" the second man showed Lambo his horns and ring wrapped up in his cow printed shirt.

_Gotta stay c-calm... _Lambo was about to cry already. "Don't touch my horns and ring with your filthy hands!"

"Wow," the second man said, totally ignoring Lambo, "He has a beautiful voice too! Seriously, can't I just do him right here? It won't take me a long time anyway."

"You'll have more than enough time to sleep with anyone once we've finished the business," a fourth voice appeared along the corridor. A man with thick brown haired showed up. _Hmm, a brownie._ "Now lock him up with the other person."

"Yes, boss."

The three men removed the cage and before Lambo could do anything or defend himself, his face received a punch and his tongue tasted something metallic. His hands were brought behind and handcuffed. One of them grabbed him by his hair to force him to stand. "Now, walk!"

_Were Reborn given this type of treatment as well? It's … really hard to imagine… _

Lambo was dragged and his feet stumbled a few times. The metallic taste seemed to have lessened, but he could still feel the raw flesh that cracked when he was punched. The cow boy realized that this underground place itself was really huge, just like a mansion of mazes. One would have gotten lost easily if said person weren't paying attention. _I'm also not very sure of how many corridors that I have walked through, damn it! But at least they are locking me up together with Reborn, and it might be easier to figure out how to escape. But if both of us are locked up, is it even possible to escape?! What am I thinking! I am happy if I can see Reborn, but if he's locked up too it means that both of us are trapped! _

They reached a long corridor with only one cell at the furthest end. On the left and right, they were only surrounded by wall. "Now pretty boy," the pervert said, "Join your frien- There's no one in the cell! That man escaped!"

Lambo's eyes blinked in hope. _Reborn escaped? As expected from Reborn!_

The door to the cell was opened. It seemed that such a cell could not lock the world's greatest hitman after all. And for a second, Lambo felt proud to be on the same side as Reborn.

"Put him in the cell," the third man said, "We'll get some information out of this boy here. I'll inform this matter to Boss." That said and they walked away, leaving Lambo and the other two men as the poor boy was thrown into the cell.

"Let's see," one of them said, "How would you like to play with us?"

The plump, perverted guy sent a kick to Lambo's abdomen, leaving the boy wailing with his knees on the floor. Lambo's body automatically bent over to ease the pain. Another kick from one of those jerks on his back and Lambo fell over to the front with his chest on the ground.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Lambo thought he heard the sound of belts unbuckling and when he felt a whip and a sharp sting across the skin of his back, he was almost certain that the pain was caused by a leather belt. Lambo forced his tears to remain in his eye socket. A needle went through layers of tissues on his left upper arm to make sure that his movements were restrained.

_Reborn, help me._

* * *

Lambo heard a commotion going on and slowly, he opened his left eye. It was hard to move any part of his body, and he wasn't even sure whether it was because of the injection that they had given him or due to the physical torture. His nose cringed; the cell was of blood and sweat smell. _Few hours must have passed. The temperature's much cooler, so it might already be night for all I know._

There were a few voices arguing just right in front of his cell, but he couldn't make out any of those voices. Lambo was the only one locked in the cell; he figured that those men must have left him alone there when he passed out. _So_ _why did they come back to this cell? I'm not selling out any information about Reborn or Vongola anyway. _

"Put your revolver down, I said, or I'll shoot the boy over there." Lambo was certain that this voice belonged to the 'boss' of this entire assassination group, or who which Lambo nicknamed him as 'Brownie'. Lambo used the strength from his elbow to support him and when he lifted his head, the scene in front of him paralyzed his body. Three men was lying on the floor, and a few revolvers were directed to a slender looking figure standing right in front of his cell with his back facing Lambo.

_Oh. My. Goodness._ Lambo's heart raced as he felt cold sweat all over his exposed skin. The hitman bent his body slowly and lowered his right arm to place his revolver on the ground without a slightest sound. When Reborn was about to straighten his body, he smirked lopsidedly and his left hand grabbed his second hidden revolver underneath his suit, and fired the bullets when the assassins were caught off guard, bringing down four of them at once. Three more left, and not to mention that the three of them had revolvers as well. When they shot simultaneously, the hitman stood right in front of Lambo, making sure that none of the bullets would hit the boy while firing bullets back to those men. Reborn was definitely fast, but apparently a bullet scratched its way through, leaving a wound of about two inches across Reborn's right arm.

"Tch," Reborn hissed.

Lambo's single eye widened. "Reborn!"

* * *

TBC

A/N: I apologise for the grammars again. The next chapter will most probably be the last chapter. (:


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics_ – thoughts

**The Start Of Something New **

Chapter 3

A second bullet pierced the hitman's left shoulder blade, and the poor cow boy watched the whole incident with horror filled eyes (Well, left eye). No, he was unable to watch it anymore. Lambo shut his eyes closed as he forced his last ounce of energy and screamed the hitman's name; his entire body trembling for reasons that he didn't even know. The boy could practically _feel_ the momentum of the bullets flying in the air.

Lambo heard the clicking sound of bullet cartridges dropping to the floor before the entire scene in front of him became pin drop silent. Slowly, he lifted his head and opened his one eye; Lambo didn't know whether he should feel happy or sad or worried or… whatever. Reborn was the last man standing, though he had his hand clasped firmly on his wounded shoulder blade.

"Reborn, your wound… You need to treat it fast," Lambo said weakly.

The hitman did not reply. Instead, he used his revolver and pointed at the lock of Lambo's cell. Amazingly, his facial expression did not change much from what Lambo noted; the hitman showed no signs of pain. _BANG!_ The lock broke and opened up. Said hitman took out a small key from his pocket; a key from which Lambo assumed that he had taken it secretly (stealing is not a good word) without the assassins knowing. Reborn used the key and freed Lambo's wrist from the handcuffs. The younger male's wrists were already red and swollen from struggling.

"Stupid cow," Reborn kept on a poker face, "Can you walk?"

Lambo moved both his arms and wrists gently to let fresh blood circulate. "Yes, I'm sure I can still walk out of this plac-" but Reborn didn't wait for him to finish his sentence; he scooped the boy up, hanging him over his unwounded shoulder and hurried out of the place.

"W-Wait, Reborn, you're hurt!" Lambo struggled in attempt to free himself from Reborn. After all, he was the reason that Reborn got hurt. He didn't want to cause trouble to Reborn anymore. "And besides, I need to get my horns and Vongola ring back before I leave!"

_You can hardly stand, idiot. You're also badly wounded, _Reborn commented mentally. "I'm having your horns and ring, and I've also completed the mission successfully, except that killing them weren't exactly part of my original plan," Reborn explained coldly, his feet hurried as fast as his body could manage, "But they've gone too far, thus killing these small fries would definitely be considered self-defense. Mission accomplished."

Lambo held on tightly on Reborn, feeling his consciousness seeping away. He could hardly hear Reborn clearly. "Say, Reborn, you killed them all?"

"I'm a professional hitman."

Lambo didn't know how to answer to that, and so he tried changing the topic. "… Where are we going?"

"There's a hotel not too far away, we'll have to stay for the night."

"I see…" Lambo forced himself to start another topic. Although it's hard to talk when he was being carried by Reborn like a man carrying a sack of rock or potatoes; he needed to keep taking, or he might just lose his consciousness. "What is this mission about actually?"

"Stupid cow," Reborn rolled his eyes, although he was clearly aware that the cow couldn't see him doing it, "You didn't even ask Tsuna about that before you decided to follow me here?"

"He told me to stay out of this matter," Lambo defended himself.

"Very well," Reborn said, "And you got yourself caught, thus made it harder for me to escape. How exactly are you going to explain to Dame-Tsuna?"

"… I'm sorry, Reborn." The voice sounded too soft for a cow who used to be such an obnoxious kid.

"This group of people had some kind of information of drugs preparation that can poison someone by just inhaling it," the hitman chose to ignore the soft apology of the man we was carrying right now. It felt weird to have someone that tried to kill him at any possible occasions, now apologizing to him. Somehow he didn't like this part of Lambo. "And so Tsuna _begged_ me to destroy the files before they can produce the drugs. Apparently they have a possibility of using this drug to threaten the family. I've checked their past records, and they seem to hold a grudge against the great Vongola. I figured that the easiest way to bring down an assassination group like this is to sneak into their nest and get hold of their information first hand."

When Lambo didn't reply him, he forced his body to hurry and reach the nearest hotel as soon as possible.

_Unconscious already, huh? Stupid cow._

* * *

"Tch."

Lambo opened one of his eyes and the first thing that he saw was Reborn's naked back facing him. _He must be removing the bullet from his shoulder._ A tear of guilt slipped down his open eye silently. He used the back of hand to wipe the tears away before the hitman realized it.

"If you have the time to cry, you might as well clean your wounds. The effects of the injection should have worn off by now." Reborn's voice startled Lambo. He noticed, after all.

Lambo realized that they were in a hotel room as his eyes adjusted to the light. He sat up slowly and true enough, just like what Reborn had said, his body felt more energetic, though his wounded body still hurt badly from the physical attacks. Something beside Reborn caught the cow boy's attention. He looked carefully and realized that it was Reborn's lump of dress shirt, partially soaked with blood. He wasn't aware that Reborn had actually loss such an amount of blood, most probably because his black coat concealed the blood red colour. Lambo felt guilt overtaking him again.

Reborn took a few pieces of clean white cloth and bandages to wrap up his wound temporarily. Lambo watched as the hitman took care of his shoulder with ease. _Reborn must be used to getting injured already, with such a skill in hand. _

Seeing that Reborn ignored him and was unwilling to say anything to him, Lambo got off the bed slowly and headed to the bathroom. He hissed when hot water flowed down his body. _But this is nothing compared to the pain Reborn went through…_ The wounds heated up once again and the water that slid down from the young Bovino's body wasn't even clear. It felt good to see dirty blood flowing down the draining hole as he washed himself thoroughly to get rid of the sweat and dirt.

When he felt clean enough, Lambo dried himself before changing into comfortable clothes. The moment he stepped out of the bathroom, he could hear Reborn reporting back to Tsuna through the phone.

"Send us transport tomorrow morning," the hitman said before cutting the line off. Without saying a word to Lambo, Reborn took a change of new clothes and headed to the bathroom. Lambo sat on a small sofa while waiting for the hitman to finish bathing. It was almost half an hour and Reborn was still inside, and Lambo had somewhat gotten worried. His eyes were getting droopy, but he felt that he should probably wait for Reborn before he went to sleep.

Just 'speak of the devil and he shall appear', the next second Reborn came out of the bathroom drying his spiky hair with a towel. Still, that man did not say a word to Lambo.

"Reborn. How should I say this?" Lambo took the initiative to start a conversation. "I'm… sorry."

Reborn continued drying his hair without answering the younger man.

"If it's not because of me, you would have escaped without injuries. I thought by sneaking in I would be able to help you, but it seems that I'm a great hindrance to you."

Reborn refused to say anything, but Lambo was used to this already. After all, since when had the hitman paid him any attention? At least Reborn did not point a gun to Lambo's face and ask him to keep quiet.

"And Reborn, sorry for taking that bullet for me. T-Thank you."

After a long silence, Reborn spoke for the first time. "So, after you apologize to me, what are you going to do?"

"I… I don't know." Lambo really didn't know what he should do at the moment. He wouldn't risk doing anything that would anger Reborn at this time.

"If you don't know what to do, then don't apologize to me. Go to sleep. I'm tired."

"I'll sleep on the sofa, you can use the bed," Lambo offered.

"That goes without saying."

That said and Reborn walked over to the bed and tumbled over. He could hear Lambo's movements on the sofa, adjusting to a comfortable position. The light went off in a blink second.

A few minutes passed, and Reborn thought he heard a faint sobbing from the sofa. _That stupid cow must be crying._ Reborn didn't do anything, but kept his eyes closed. _Crybaby._

Moments passed, and the sobbing stopped. Reborn heard faint footsteps, and then he felt a part of the mattress of the queen sized bed sinking due to a new weight. Lambo had his face buried into Reborn's chest and his fingers hold onto Reborn's shirt lightly. The boy made sure not to touch Reborn's wounds. He was afraid that the hitman would push him away, but Reborn didn't seem to mind, surprisingly. After the incident that happened today, after all of the hardships that Lambo had to went through; he was pretty sure that Lambo had not met anything as dangerous as this because in the first place, Tsuna wouldn't assign such a task to the young boy, and so Reborn didn't really had the heart to reject the cow boy. This part of Lambo somewhat reminded him of Uni. It felt weird for the cow to apologize to him, and Reborn clearly did not like this part of Lambo.

When Lambo's breathing evened out, only he allowed his arm to rest on Lambo's waist. He wouldn't risk doing such a thing when the younger man was still awake. Reborn closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

It seemed as though Reborn's personal space had opened up, even if it's only a little.

This is definitely the start of something new.

* * *

The End

A/N: I'm afraid Reborn and Lambo are a bit out of character? . For some reasons, this pairing gave me the biggest headache when I'm writing the story :/ Or maybe it's because it's been two years since I've started writing fanfictions again o.O

Well, I hope you people out there enjoyed the story! If you did not, I'm sorry that the story weren't up to your expectations. Have a nice day! (:


End file.
